This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Compartmentation and dynamics of cAMP signaling are important determinants of specificity among cAMP's myriad cellular roles. However, a quantitative understanding of mechanisms underlying spatiotemporal control of cAMP and PKA signaling is lacking. We established the integration of live-cell FRET imaging and mechanistic computational modeling as a systems approach valuable for quantitative characterization of intracellular signaling networks.